Obsessed
by aribx3
Summary: Shannon thinks her and Jacob are meant to be. When Jacob imprints and moves to New Hampshire, Shannon goes into a depression. But when she meets Collin Littlesea, will her love for Jacob fizzle out, or will Collin have a hard time breaking her obsession?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess what I started already? **

**I changed my original plan. Instead of writing both Shannon's story and Megan's story at the same time, I am writing Shannon's and _then_Megan's. I realized it would be too confusing to write both at the same time. I would have to put things from one story into the other and it would just be a confusing mess. So this is how it's going to be :)**

**I also decided that unlike _Lycanthropy__Love_I am not going to put song lyrics in the beginning of every chapter. I was debating putting a quote, but I might not do anything at all. Let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Just like _Lycanthropy__Love,_the chapters in the beginning are going to be relatively short. I promise that after a few chapters, they are going to be much longer.**

"Hey Seth, have you seen Jake? I need to talk to him about tonight."

If I wasn't completely crushing on Jacob Black, I could definitely see myself with Seth. He looks like a younger version of Jake, but with a less impressive six pack. Not according to half the girls in school though. Seth is the guy every girl wants; only he never seems interested in anyone.

Oh well. If things keep going the way they are Jake and I should be dating soon anyway.

Even through my daydreaming I noticed Seth's hesitation when he answered.

"Uh, yeah. I think he is with Quil and Embry at First Beach." Seth smiled politely.

"Thanks!" I waved before I felt someone behind me.

"Boo!"

"Hi Megan." I grinned, turning around to face my best friend.

She was the only one on reservation that had almost flame red hair. How she managed to get her hair color out of the genes of both of her Quileute parents, I will never know. Then again, I can't say anything. I'm one of the only people on the res that don't have Native American parents. She was also one of the prettiest girls in town, only she doesn't seem to think so. She could have every guy wrapped around her finger if she wanted. If only she saw her potential.

"So I found out where Jake is! I have to find out what he plans on doing for tonight."

"Don't you think you're getting a bit stalker-like now, Shannon? It was one thing when you texted him everyday, and then when you started writing Mrs. Jacob Black on your notebook. But now you always need to know where he is too? He is going to get freaked out." The look on Megan's face told me everything I needed to know.

"Alright, I just need to talk to him about tonight and then I promise you I won't bother him."

I stuck my pinky out and Megan looked at it tentatively.

"I would bet a week's amount of gas money that you couldn't go two days without even saying his name."

"I bet I could!" Megan raised one of her reddish brown eyebrows at me questioningly. "No. I probably couldn't. It's not my fault! Megan, you know we are practically meant to be."

"Uh huh." She trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Do you think your brother would mind dropping us off at the beach? I _really_just need to ask Jake what he plans on doing tonight. We're all still going out right?"

"You mean you, Jake, Kelly, Embry, me, Collin, the jackass and whoever his 'date' is tonight?"

I knew who she was referring to right away; her brother Collins best friend, Brady Fuller. Brady had a different date every single week and even then he checked out every female in his line of vision. Calling him a man-whore is putting it lightly.

"Now be nice. It's not his fault his genes led him to a toolbag lifestyle." We both laughed at our joke.

God only knows when we started calling him a tool. If I remember correctly, his name in Megan's phone is "Toolbag Mcdickerpants." Not exactly the most pleasant name, but fitting none the less.

"Anyway, I'm sure Collin would be glad to drive us, he's always so willing to do anything you ask. He wanted to talk to Jake anyway." Megan smiled, looping her arm through mine.

As we made our way to Collin's car, I came to a realization.

Maybe I _was_ a bit obsessed with Jake.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for driving us Collin!" Megan yelled as we skipped down the beach, arms looped and shoes in hand. We didn't even wait for him to walk with us. I was eager to see Jake and Megan knew it.<p>

Collin was walking behind us laughing at his sister.

When we reached the cliffs where most of the boys went cliff diving, I only saw two figures.

Megan looked at me warily.

"I thought Seth said Embry, Quil _and_ Jake were here? Who's missing?"

I refused to believe I would have to go on another Jake-chase.

"I thought so too. Maybe Quil or Embry went home."

"Hey guys!" Collin yelled to the two boys while he walked up behind us.

The two figures waved back before one dove into the ocean with a running start.

A few seconds later, a head popped out of the water and starting swimming towards us.

"Hey Embry!" Megan yelled, recognizing his face.

It took another minute for Embry to reach land, and when he did he shook the water out of his hair like a dog.

"What's up guys?" He asked, clapping Collin on the shoulder and completely drenching him in the process.

When I looked to the cliff, I realized the other figure was too small to be Jake. It must have been Quil.

After my realization, I didn't even bother to beat around the bush.

"Do you know where Jake is, Embry?"

Embry and Collin shared a look that made me scared. It seemed like an agonizing minute before I got an answer.

"Yeah, he's over at his girlfriend's house packing."

"His girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

A million questions ran through my head. Jake had a girlfriend? Since when? Who was she? Was she prettier than me? I didn't even bother trying to process the rest of Embry's sentence.

"Um Shannon, maybe you should sit or something." Megan suggested as my breaths shortened.

"Maybe I should just tell you now so you can take it all in." I heard Embry say from a distance. I barely noticed Collins small argument with him before Embry finally got out what he wanted to say.

"Shannon, Jake is moving with his girlfriend and her family. And he isn't coming back."

Was he serious? The phrases 'never coming back' and 'girlfriend' were ringing in my ears.

I kept trying to picture Jake with another girl that wasn't me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't see it.

I felt like I was going to pass out. Everything was blurry and I felt nauseous. He was leaving me? Forever?

I heard Collin's familiar voice, but it seemed so far away.

"Embry, was now really the time to tell her?"

"Dude she had to find out sometime. It's not like she was going to ever date him."

"Embry!" I heard a loud noise that I guessed was the sound of Megan slapping Embry's arm. "Jake and Shannon were so close to dating! What are you talking about?"

I couldn't even focus on anything. My almost boyfriend, who I never got the chance to date, was leaving? I wasn't going to see or hear or touch the one thing that I had to look forward to everyday?

I didn't even realize I had started to cry until Megan was rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay.

Her motions to comfort me did nothing. The only thing I felt before I passed out from crying was Collin picking me up and walking to what I assumed to be his car.

**Okay guys, yes that was a little dramatic, but I promise it will get better! Keep in mind, Shannon's love for Jake is obsessive and a bit stalker like. I hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**My first five reviewers get a shout out in the next chapter!**

**- Arielle**

**P.S. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, let me know!**

**Alright, first chapter! What do you think? Some love would be very much appreciated :)**

**- Arielle**

**EDIT: Thank you ThatOneDiabeticGirl for your suggestion of blending the two chapters :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I had this chapter ready to be posted on Saturday night, but you know that huge snowstorm that hit the East Coast unexpectedly? Yeah I was smack dab in the middle of it. We didn't have power for a few days, which meant no internet connection. It also meant no TV, no lights, no heat, and no hot water. If you are lucky enough to have never experienced a power outage for more than a day, message me! I'd be glad to tell you about my joyous experience. I am currently at my friend Megan's house on her computer. Yes, that would be THE Megan. :)**

** Thank you to all seven of my first reviewers! Since there were only 7 of you, I figured it would be mean to answer 5/7.**

**1. Dreamcatcher94 – Well, she's not exactly "obsessed", but I promise it will start showing more later. Just wait until – oh wait. Maybe I shouldn't give away anything too soon ;) I will answer your question about imprinting below! But I'm glad you love it so far!**

**2. ConcreteAngel14 – Hahahah Oh my gosh. I really laughed very loudly at that. My friend Shannon, the inspiration for this story, is not this bad in real life, I promise.**

**3. ThatOneDiabeticGirl – Well I can only hope that I keep all of you begging for more! I fixed the first chapter so it's not as short. Personally, I hate short chapters. But until something big happens, they aren't going to be super long. And I feel bad for Collin too! As I'm writing I'm practically crying for the poor boy and his screwed up situation, but I suppose it's a good thing that you feel bad for him already. I'm very happy you picked up on Megan's comment! I promise to answer your question about imprinting below. Thank you for the long review! I love reading reviews like that :)**

**4. LuvinTwilight143 – I'm glad you like it so far :)**

**5.****madittude99**** – ****No,****thank **you **for ****the ****review **and **the ****compliment! H****ahaha**

**But as for your message, I appreciate it a lot :) I hate when people are too lazy to review! And since you mentioned it, I will definitely check out your story and leave you a few reviews :)**

**6. Marnie Wolffe – Well thank you :) I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**7. DRAKRON – An ever faithful reader are we? :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I look forward to your reviews!**

**Since ****three ****out ****of ****the ****seven ****of ****you ****mentioned ****it, ****YES,****Collin ****DID ****imprint ****already! ****I ****was ****hoping ****that ****you ****would ****all ****pick ****up ****on ****Megan****'****s ****comment, ****and ****most ****of ****you ****did, ****but ****I ****guess ****that ****wasn****'****t ****enough ****of ****a ****hint, ****huh? ****But** **ThatOneDiabeticGirl, ****you ****are ****absolutely, ****positively ****correct! ****Collin ****isn****'****t ****one ****to ****invade ****in ****his ****imprints ****life ****right ****away. ****He ****knows ****Shannon ****is ****in**** "****love,****"**** for ****lack ****of ****a ****better ****term, ****with ****Jacob. ****He ****knows ****she ****is ****hurting, ****and ****he ****isn****'****t ****going ****to ****make ****a ****move ****while ****she ****is ****still ****grieving ****the ****relationship ****that ****never ****was.**

**For those of you who didn't notice, the longer your review, the longer your response :)**

**So ****here ****it ****is: ****the ****next ****chapter! ****I ****hope ****you ****laugh ****at ****the ****few ****parts ****that ****were ****actually ****meant ****to ****be ****funny. ****If ****you ****do ****laugh, ****let ****me ****know ****what ****your ****favorite ****part ****was!**

"I c-can't believe h-he's leaving me! What am I s-supposed to d-do?" I wailed, shoving the spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. When I looked down for another spoonful, there was nothing left in the carton but a puddle of ice cream and my tears.

"MEG-"

"We don't have any more ice cream, Shannon," Megan paused the movie to answer me. "That was our last pint. You ate the other two last night and this morning. If you keep shoving it down your throat, you won't have any left for tomorrow." She said sympathetically. I could hear the hint of aggravation in her voice though.

But I _needed_ more ice cream. If I didn't have more ice cream, I would be crying more than I already was.

Megan was letting me stay over her house for the weekend to cry since my parents would not appreciate a screaming, wailing, heartbroken, temper tantrum prone teenage in their house. That and their yelling would only make me cry more.

"Collin!" I cried. "Can you run out and get me more ice cream?"

When there wasn't a reply, I looked over to where Collin was sitting ten minutes ago, but he wasn't there. He had been patiently sitting on the floor across the room from me since he drove me home Friday night up until tonight. I assumed he would be there tomorrow too. Every time I needed something, he was ready to get me whatever it was: tissues, Nyquil, Advil, sappy romantic movies and even sappier romance novels, chocolate, and even ice cream on Friday night. Only, when I needed him the _most,_he wasn't there.

"Megan!" I wailed again. "What am I supposed to do without ice cream? And what am I supposed to do without Jake?"

I hadn't stopped thinking about Jake since Embry told me he was moving. And to make matters worse, he was moving to _**NEW **__**HAMPSHIRE! **_Where I would _**NEVER**_ see him again!

Then I heard the second most glorious sentence in the entire world.

"Someone mentioned ice cream?"

"Collin! You're the best!" I saw his face light up. "Besides Jake of course." I finished, hopping off the couch for the first time in three days and grabbing the plastic bag from Collins warm hand.

His smile was gone the second I snatched the bag away. Or maybe it had faded before that. Whatever the case, he got me exactly what I need once again.

When I was cuddled back under the pile of blankets, I tore the bag open in my frantic search for more ice cream.

My face must have been priceless when I discovered two containers of the closest thing to happiness besides Jake.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough and vanilla? My favorites! Collin! How did you know?"

I saw him start to answer before Megan cut him off.

"We've been best friends since the day we were born. If everyone in my family didn't know your favorite ice cream flavors by now, there would be something wrong."

"Well, thank you anyway, Collin. I really appreciate it."

I stared at the ice cream container.

"You know, this is the same brand of ice cream Jacob eats." I barely got the sentence out before I started crying again. I reached for the box of tissues but Collin handed me a new one.

"That box is empty." He said shrugging.

"You know what else sucks about this Megan? Jake is probably going to eat this brand of ice cream with his _new_ girlfriend!"

"Here we go again." Megan muttered before continuing our scene in _The __Notebook._

When I woke up to the fire place crackling two feet from my feet, my head was pounding and I could tell my eyes were swollen and red. I probably looked like crap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Since I couldn't see anything but the fire, Collin's gentle, quiet voice startled me. "You looked cold so I started a fire. Megan was hogging the only two extra blankets in the house."

"Thank you." I murmured my appreciation quietly as to not wake Megan. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." My shock must have been written across my face. "I never really went to sleep."

"Well grab a blanket and some floor space then."

Before I could finish my sentence, Collin was pointing my direction to a pillow and a pile of blankets on the floor a few feet from me. It was far enough away from the fire that he probably didn't feel anything.

"You must be freezing! Why don't you move closer to us and the fire?" When he shrugged I reached out and grabbed his stuff, dragging it towards my blanket. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Collin averted my gaze when I tried to look at him.

"You were crying in your sleep." He finally whispered back a minute later.

"I'm sorry!" I said a little too loudly. Megan shifted in her sleep on the floor next to me. "Sorry." I said quieter this time. "I don't even realize I'm crying anymore. It's like it never ends. How can a person not run out of tears after two days of continuous crying?"

I noticed the look on his face as he stared at me.

"I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Thank you again for the fire; I didn't realize how cold I was without it."

"It's not a problem, really." I never noticed before how perfect Collins smile was.

No one else, not even Jake, had a smile that was so uplifting and reassuring yet comforting, soothing, and calming –– stop it! When did I ever think about Collin like that? He was my best friend's brother for Christ's sake! I've known him since I was a kid and besides, I should be crying over Jake, not staring at other boys.

But just staring at Collin and his smile made me comfortable enough to drift back into sleep.

And that night, between each sob inducing nightmare of losing Jake, I thought about Collins smile and everything was okay for a little while.

**And there it is! The spark that starts it all! Don't worry; Shannon's transition from Jake to Collin won't be as easy as those dreamers out there are hoping for. It's going to be a bit rough.**

**As for Collin, who else feels bad for the poor guy? I know I certainly do.**

**Anyway! Leave a review and let me know which chapter you liked better: the first or the second.**

**Happy Halloween to everyone!**

**- Arielle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been so busy with the play and I just recently get Stage Manager for the spring musical, Aida! Also, I'm not going to lie to y'all; I've had writers block for two months straight and I don't know what to do about it. So that's that!**

**01 - **Well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? :)

Good question! Megan does NOT know about her brother imprinting or werewolves in general. I'm not sure if I want to wait until her story or have Shannon tell her the second she figures it out. They are weird that way, so it could go either way. I haven't made up my mind yet :)

**ThatOneDiabeticGirl - **Your reviews honestly leave me cracking up. All I read was "Oh Collin you poor bastard" and I was CRYING.

Anywho, no problem for the anonymous review! I forget that FF works that way :/ And when it comes to long reviews, don't worry about it. I personally love long reviews, especially funny ones!

Oh my . . . I can't even. "Your versions? I'd marry them. Twice. Just for the hell of it." I was legitimately on the floor and clutching my sides. That just sounded like something I would say and I was absolutely in love with that comment3

I completely understand what you mean about the personalities. Megan and Shannon are almost the same, but somehow completely different if you catch my drift. They complement each other and yet they don't. I don't know. I'm rambling, but I'm glad you enjoy Megan!

As a matter of fact, Emilee and Celeste probably will NOT show up in this story. Celeste will in Megan's story, but I have no plans for them to pop their crazy heads in anytime soon.

I'm glad you are finding Shannon as funny as I hoped she came across when I wrote her! And I can't wait to find out how Collin handles this as well ;)

Brady DID imprint on Megan already, but I'm trying to keep him out of the picture for now. It's difficult because in Megan's story (I already wrote one lousy chapter) him and Collin are practically inseparable. In Shannon's story, Brady hasn't popped in yet. He will soon obviously, but as for now . . . Brady is going to handle his imprint relationship a tad differently than Collin. In other words, he is a complete d**k and ignores the fact that he is imprinted at all for quite a while.

I literally spent an hour on Saturday making a timeline with ages and grades for Seth, Brady, and Collin between Eclipse and my stories. It goes Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Obsessed, Megan's story (which I have yet to announce the name) and then Lycanthropy Love.

**LuvinTwilight143 - **Sorry about that! FF works in mysterious ways . . .

But I feel bad for him too. He has to deal with a bunch of problems before he can work on anything with Shannon.

**Madittude99 - **I'm sorry it made you cry! But I guess I should be glad it got the reaction I wanted! I'm building up Collin's sympathy :)

About your story, no problem! I'm always willing to check out other stories :)

**Marnie Wolffe - **I love Collin myself. And if I wasn't completely Team Seth, I would definitely be Team Collin. At least in my world anyway.

And it will take some time, but Shannon will eventually move on from Jake.

**DRAKRON - **I liked this one better too :)

**Shannon (yes THE Shannon) – **I hate you3

**inu-rulz** – I feel bad for him too. I can't even imagine being in his place. But he is trying his best! :) I would take him too XD

**Kea525 – **I thought so too :) Thanks Kel!

**xMessy-Little-Teardropsx** **–** I'm glad you are enjoying them! :) You're right; I wasn't going for HAHAHA funny, more of just a grin or two :) I can send you a picture of my actual friend Shannon if you want, but you would have to message me for that! I'm glad you enjoyed Lycanthropy Love also!

**Okay, from now on, I am only replying to the first 10 reviewers, but I hope you enjoyed that :)**

"Hey Collin, can you do me a favor?" I asked, my head slumping onto my crossed arms.

Collin and I only had one class together: trigonometry. And of course it was the most boring class of my entire day.

As soon as he heard my voice, Collin whipped around to face me.

"Whiplash much?" I laughed, leaning in to talk to him. Thank god he sat in front of me; otherwise the teacher would take my phone everyday. Collin made a good texting block.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you need?" He winced, rubbing his neck.

"Is there any way you could talk to Seth or Jared and find out what Jake's new phone number and email address are? He told me he was changing them before he left, but never told me what they were."

I swear a look of nervousness passed over his face, but when I tried to look into it further, there was nothing there except Collins ever present smile.

"I can try to find out for you, though I can't promise Seth will tell me anything."

"Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and I swear he stopped breathing.

"Anytime."

I pulled out my phone right away and began texting Megan.

_Oh my god. I can't wait till later! Collin promised to try and get me Jake's e-mail so I can explain everything. So excited! (: 3_

"Shannon. What is the answer to problem number seven?" My facial expression must have resembled a deer in headlights when I looked up.

"Um . . ." I tried to hurriedly look down and find the problem, but Collin whispered the answer to me before I got the chance.

"It's two hundred and twenty four."

"Two hundred and twenty four." I repeated, crossing my fingers that Collin was right.

My teacher huffed. "Correct, but pay attention next time."

"Thanks again Collin." I whispered, hurriedly sending my text to Megan and putting my phone away.

When lunch time came around, I practically jumped on Megan.

"Whoa there! What's up?" She laughed, putting her lunch on the table.

"I'm just in a good mood. That's all." I beamed.

Megan's facial expression went from happy to solemn in two seconds flat.

"Listen Shannon, maybe you should wait to e-mail or text Jake for a while. Give him a week or two to get settled into his new house and town. Maybe by then you will get over him and find someone else to crush on." As she finished her sentence, Megan glared at the space above my head.

I didn't have to turn around to know exactly who was coming towards our table.

"Hey girls." Even the tone of his voice was enough for me to cringe.

"Hi Brady." And with a wave of my hand, he was dismissed from our conversation. "So anyway, what should I say to him Megan? I really can't put into words my feelings for him. Or that we are just meant to be. I mean really? How cheesy does _that _sound?"

Megan rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Oh trust me; I know _exactly_ how cheesy it sounds."

"Are you gals talking about Jake? You know Shannon, maybe you could use another guy to get over him." Brady put his arm around my shoulders and I wanted to throw up all over him.

"Get a clue Brady. Neither of us is interested. And we never will be." Megan's voice sounded like ice as I shoved Brady's arm off of my shoulders.

Never one to be upset by rejection, the smile never left Brady's face.

Before I could get another word out, another person joined the table.

"Hey bro!" Collin laughed, plopping down across from Brady.

Lunch continued on boringly, with Megan and me planning my e-mail to Jake and Brady and Collin talking about the latest video game.

When I looked up for the first time in a while, I noticed Megan had barely eaten her lunch and her teeth were clenched so tight her jaw probably hurt.

I was about to say something when she snapped.

"Brady if you don't stop trying to play footsies with me under the table, I swear I will break your feet off."

Shocked by her sudden outburst, Collin and I didn't know what else to do but laugh. It was the first time I had laughed in days.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Megan sprang from the table like a cat.

"Saved by the bell I suppose. Because I didn't plan on stopping." And with a wink, Brady was gone.

"Collin, I swear to god if you don't control that immature, selfish-"

"I'll talk to him Megan, I promise." Collin laughed, and I couldn't help but join. "Shannon, do you want me to throw out your stuff? You're going to be late to class." He smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped.

"Oh. Um, sure? I mean, yeah. Thanks. That'd be great." Why was I so flustered?

Collin took my stuff and Megan walked with me to my locker.

"What was that all about?" Megan asked with an expression that I couldn't quite place.

I hid my face in my hair and opened my locker.

"What was what all about?" I asked innocently.

"'Oh. Um, sure? I mean, yeah. Thanks. That'd be great.'" She mimicked in a high pitched voice as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Shut up! I don't know. I was taken off guard." It was true, I didn't know.

Megan rolled her eyes at me. "Mhm."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think someone is over Jake, that's all."

No, that was impossible. Wasn't it?

**Okay guys, obviously not my best chapter AT ALL, but I felt bad making you guys wait for anything at all! **

**Review if you have any ideas, because I have complete and total writers block! **

**Also, if y'all could do one of your favorite authors (hopefully) a HUGE favor? :) Go to this link (just remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual period :))**

http:/www (dot) realitynation (dot) com/reality-tv/the-hottest-female-reality-star/

**And vote for Mikayla Wingle! She is a friend of my family who was on Survivor South Pacific and we are trying to get her to win the competition :) If you vote for her, send me a message and let me know! **

**Thank you all in advance**

**Hope you are all having a safe and happy holiday break. Happy New Year to you all! x3**

**- Arielle**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, two updates in like a week! This is insane :) Enjoy the chapter!

**Shannoonnnnoononononnononon:** I just did :)

**Dreamcatcher94****:** Maybe that will happen in the next chapter? ;) Who knows . . .

**LuvinTwilight143****:** She will. She just needs to get over the depression stage :) Hahaha but Brady and Collin honestly crack me up. I didn't even realize how desperate they sounded until I went back and read it yesterday.

**madittude99:**Thank you! Happy New Year to you too :) I apologize for the short chapters =/ They will get longer eventually. I had to split this one in half because it would have been like six or seven pages! Hahaha I am glad you love the story! She will get over it . . . maybe not as fast as she should though. A bonfire sounds like a cute potential date. I'll have to think about that! But yes, Brady imprinted on Megan.

**marnie wolffe**: I agree! Poor Collin :( Collin will get what he deserves eventually, but for now he is just making sure she is okay. I don't think it will be too late when she realizes per say, but I think there will be some arguing when Collin finally says enough is enough. I'm glad it's getting interesting! I'm trying to slowly build up tension.

**ThatOneDiabeticGirl:** HAHAH Oh. My. God. You seriously make my life. Shannon and Brady DO need to get a clue. But Brady is trying . . . sort of. Brady is the typical player. It makes him interesting :) I am glad you loved the chapter! I will forgive you for the short chapter Hahaha Happy New Year to you too! I read it but it wouldn't let me review. FF was flipping out that day. I liked it! I personally find that I can't write in 3rd person and I greatly praise those who can. After I wrote my Seth/OC (ME) story, I really can't look at anyone else's the same way. I honestly get jealous Hahaha! Because in my mind, he is officially mine now.

**Kea525:**I obviously wrote more if I am updating Kelly :)

**Imprinting Magic****:** I'm glad you are enjoying it!

With a little haggling on Collins part, Seth finally gave me Jacob's email address. I was so excited that I almost skipped last period just to go home and type up what I wanted to say. But as I sat down and opened up a blank email, I couldn't think of what I wanted to say. How did I express how much I missed him; how much I wanted him to move back? How upset I was that he left me for some girl no one else knew existed. I typed in his email, and just typed what I felt.

_Jake,_

_I've been trying to get your email for a couple of days now, because I really want, no _need_, to talk to you. I miss you so much and I don't understand why you left. I have so many questions and I wish you were here so I could ask them in person. _

_How could you leave me for another girl? I thought we had a future together. Then you just took off with some other girl and went so far away that I would never be able to see you again. And this other girl. Who is she? Is she better than me, prettier than me? She must be, because why else would you just take off without me? I mean, we had a future together. You have to have known that we were going to be perfect. _

_I just miss you and I need you back, I don't care about this other girl. Just leave her. Come back Jake, we're meant to be together. We both know it. Move back and we can forget this ever happened. Forget this other girl. _

_Jacob, _I love you_.  
><em>

_Yours forever,  
>Shannon<em>

I must have read it over three times before I clicked send. I wondered why his email address was wolfman, but then remembered it was a movie. He always used to crack up when we all watched it together. I never understood that at all.

When my knees starting shaking, I got up from my desk. And then I waited for a reply. And waited. And waited some more. I finished some trig homework that wasn't due for another two days, I made myself lunch for school the next day, I cleaned the bathroom, and I even organized my closet. I had to keep myself busy or I would be constantly refreshing the page email page.

When I sat down about two hours later, my heart stopped. In bold letters were the words "**1 unread message." ** I thought I was going to pass out. He answered that fast?

And then I felt my heart shatter into tiny little pieces.

"Error 0x800ccc0d."

What are the odds that Jake would type that as his subject? When I clicked the message, the tiny little pieces of my heart felt like they were being ground into dust.

_ The server could not be found. (Account: _wolfman07_, POPserver: 'mail', Error Number: 0x800ccc0d)_

Maybe I mistyped the address? Maybe Collin wrote it down wrong when Seth told him?

No. Collin would have made sure it was exact. And I already checked; the address was what Seth gave Collin exactly.

Maybe the server didn't put it through?

So I sent a few more emails.

_Jake, I keep got a reply from the server, but your address is correct. Are you sending that?_

_The server could not be found. (Account: _wolfman07_, POPserver: 'mail', Error Number: 0x800ccc0d)_

_Come on Jake, it's really not funny. Can you please just answer me?_

_The server could not be found. (Account: _wolfman07_, POPserver: 'mail', Error Number: 0x800ccc0d)_

_Really Jake we need to talk. I'm sorry if I said anything in the past week or two to upset you._

_The server could not be found. (Account: _wolfman07_, POPserver: 'mail', Error Number: 0x800ccc0d)_

_Jacob! This is not even a little funny anymore. You obviously don't realize how hurt I am._

_The server could not be found. (Account: _wolfman07_, POPserver: 'mail', Error Number: 0x800ccc0d)_

He really wasn't going to answer me?

I made a plan yesterday. I would get Jake's email, message him for a week, and get him to come back. Obviously this was not going to work if my emails weren't going through.

I didn't know what to do so I called the only other person that had been on my mind recently.

Tapping my nails on the desk, I waited for the familiar click.

"Hello?"

"Hey Collin."

"Shannon?" He sounded confused. "What's up? Do you need Megan?"

"No I meant to call you. But, um, well . . ." How did I explain? "I sort of sent Jake a few emails, but they aren't going through."

"And how many is a few?" He asked slowly.

"About five?" I didn't know what to make of the silence on the other line. "Collin, what am I going to do? I can't email Jake, and I don't have his number. How is my plan supposed to work?" I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"What plan?"

"THE plan Collin! The plan to get Jacob back!" I yelled, the tears coming freely now.

"Shannon, calm down." I couldn't help the sob that escaped. "Are you crying?"

I tried to wipe the tears away and clear my throat.

"No."

"_Shit._" I heard him whisper on the other end. "Shannon, it will be okay. I'll ask Seth if the email was right. I'll get Jake's number. I'll fix this, I promise. Okay?"

"But what if you can't Collin?" I couldn't stop crying. It was so stupid but I just couldn't grasp the fact that I might never speak to Jake again. Ever.

"I will, I promise. It might take a while though. Listen, you shouldn't be home alone tonight. And I know Megan is locked in her room blasting music and trying to avoid Brady. Can I come get you? To get you away from the house and the computer. We can just hang out, okay? I don't want you to stay home and cry all night." His voice was almost pleading.

I imagined the look on his face and it made me cry harder. Collin always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Alright." I almost heard his sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "Is it okay if we don't go out anywhere though? I don't want to start crying in public."

"I didn't plan on it. I'll be over in five minutes."

"Okay. See you soon." I barely got the words out before the call ended and I threw my phone.

I heard it hit something, but didn't bother to check what it was. Instead, I went into the bathroom and made myself look somewhat presentable. Although I don't know why I bothered. It was just Collin after all.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I can't wait for next chapter. Seriously, it's adorable. But review por favor, they make my day so much better! (For those of you non-Spanish speakers, that means please :))**

**- Arielle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, from now on I am only replying to the first five reviewers. If you leave me a review that I feel needs a response and it wasn't in the first five, I will message you :)**

**Creepinginthecarbuddies**: Next chapter is obviously posted :p Start signing in damn it!3

**Imprinting Magic****:** If you read my authors note at the end of this chapter, you'll see that it is sort of up to you guys to decide that! :)

**LuvinTwilight143****:** She's getting there :)

**ThatOneDiabeticGirl****: **Is it really? I wouldn't have guessed! Hahaha Your English is amazing! I'm afraid the position of Mrs. Littlesea belongs to Shannon! I would love to be your virtual bridesmaid though! Maybe I should market a Collin plushie . . . hmm I wasn't being overly dramatic when I called the story "Obsessed" now was I? :p

Well thank you for admiring me :) We can have mutual admiration for each other3 I know it's sad, but honestly these days I barely have time to write, let alone scan FF for other people's stories to read. I have a ton of other stories planned out as well. I just can't wait to get to them all!

**Kea525****:** Kel:) I'm glad you liked it! I love Collin too3 Not as much as Seth of course!

**Enjoy everyone!**

When I heard the car horn go off twice, I ran outside and hopped in the front seat. I couldn't get away from my house fast enough.

"Hey." I said, closing the car door gently.

Collin didn't say anything; he just looked at me and frowned. Did I really look that bad?

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked a minute later. The silence on the drive to his house was slightly awkward.

"I'm bringing you somewhere we used to go as kids. I doubt you remember though." My heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. "I hope you're hungry. I made some dinner."

I didn't realize before how hungry I was. It was about five o'clock, which is when I normally ate dinner, and I had skipped lunch because of . . . well I really didn't know why. I guess from crying so much.

My stomach growled, and Collin laughed. The sound was carefree and genuine. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Alright, we're here." He announced a minute later.

I paused to take my phone out of the cup holder of his car -its normal resting spot- before I realized it was still on the floor at home. Collin helped me out of the car, and I was glad; without his help I would have fallen on my face.

"Now you have to close your eyes." He told me.

With a raised eyebrow, I reluctantly closed my eyes and put my well being in Collin's hands.

I expected him to lead me by the shoulders, but instead my legs were swept out from under me and my feet were no longer planted on the ground.

When my eyes flew open, he laughed at me.

"It's easier this way. Keep your eyes closed!" He mock-scolded me.

I giggled at his childishness but closed my eyes.

The ground moved beneath us and I fought the instinct to open my eyes. Collin was walking for quite a while before we stopped.

"Alright, I'm going to stand you up, but don't open your eyes." I did as he said and by now I was curious. "Okay open."

I did, and then started to cry all over again.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked; his voice took on a nervous tone.

"No Collin, not at all. It's perfect. And just what I needed right now."

Ten feet away from me was a ladder drilled into a tree. In the middle of that tree was a tree house from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Megan, Collin, Brady and I used to hang out in the tree house before we started middle school.

It was the place of many of my favorite memories.

As we walked closer, I realized there were little candles _everywhere. _The very spacious two room tree house was painted half blue and half pink. A room for each gender. Or at least that's what we intended when we painted it. The paint had chipped over the years, but the colors were, shockingly, still bright. From the ground I could just see all of our old toys and drawings hanging everywhere; the colors were bleached and faded. And when we climbed up the ladder and I poked my head in, I saw every single one of my favorite childhood foods.

I laughed so hard I lost my balance and almost fell off of the ladder. Thankfully Collin was right there and grabbed me by the waist before I fell.

As he lifted me into the tree house, I noticed my arm was wet. Instinctively, I touched my face and noticed I was crying.

"Collin, how did you possibly remember any of this?" Lying around us were plates of ravioli and toast and glasses of Sprite, and chocolate milk.

"I have a good memory." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip again.

Even Megan probably didn't remember my favorite foods as a child. Then again, I couldn't remember hers for the life of me.

"This is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. Thank you so much. It's perfect!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his shoulders as I hugged him. I thought he was going to fall over with the force of my hug, but to no avail.

"I was glad to do it. And you needed it. I mean, look at you. You're a wreck!" He joked nervously. I laughed, but I really was a wreck.

"You promised you would find a way for me to contact Jake, Collin. Please _please_ keep that promise." I begged, sitting down on the wooden floor. It was cold and when I reached for my jacket, I realized I never brought one with me.

"Here." Collin said, taking his jacket off and putting it on me. "I will, Shannon. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Now that I really thought about it, he never has. Not even once. Whether it was something huge like making sure I found the perfect dress to our dinner dance in 8th grade or making me my own bag of kettle corn popcorn during our group movie nights, Collin had _never _broken a promise that he made to me.

"No. I guess not." I frowned. Why had I never noticed that? Jake broke promises all the time.

He left La Push. He left his dad. He left school. He left _me_.

He left his entire life behind when he promised all of us he would never change. And Collin never has.

"Well, eat up before the food gets cold and the drinks get warm." Collin motioned after watching me think for a few minutes. "I'm sure your starving. You know, you really shouldn't skip lunch. I was going to say something but I know how upset you are." I didn't even think he noticed. Jake wouldn't have.

"Yeah, I am actually." I laughed quietly, digging in.

Collin and I had been in the tree house for a little over three hours talking. I noticed he never took his eyes off of me, probably only to make sure I didn't react badly to anything he said. We laughed and bonded over memories that I had forgotten. Like the time he, Brady, Megan and I went to the movies and we were the only ones in the theater. We spent the entire time throwing popcorn at each others faces from six aisles away. Needless to say the popcorn was all over the floor.

Or the time we went mini golfing in the rain because Megan thought it would be good to spend some time outdoors and no one else wanted to actually do anything physical that day.

Or the time we skipped our afternoon classes during eighth grade so that we could go and visit Brady when he broke his arm, and then we spent the entire time disrupting various patients in the hospital.

Or the time that we ran around the mall in Seattle trying to buy everything we needed for our freshman year of school thirty minutes before closing, and then Brady tripped and fell into a display full of mannequins. Collin, Megan and I ran away laughing and left him sputtering apologies to the store manager who had to rearrange everything.

I occasionally reminded him of days that had slipped his mind, like when we all went to the beach and I ate my first bonfire marshmallow, but I spent most of the time laughing while Collin reminded me of the little things I had forgotten over the past two years; the years I spent chasing Jake.

Was it awful to say that maybe a little tiny part of me regretted chasing Jake?

**And there it is; the beginning of a very long process of getting over Jake :) But not TOO long, because I know you would all kill me. Please review and describe what you would like to happen in the next two or three chapters. I don't want to wait that long before Collin tells her about his wolfiness. I already have most of that chapter written, but I don't know when it will take place.**

**- Arielle**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow guys! Time sure flies, doesn't it?

I really can't apologize enough for the amount of time I let pass. But rest assured, I am attempting to write and post two chapters of this story by the end of next week. I feel bad that I have neglected my readers and my stories for so long, but life gets in the way. I'm going into my senior year and I have so much going on that by the time I sit down to write, I have no more ideas or creativity.

I am going to try my best and get this story done as soon as possible. I won't post the first chapter of any new stories (if I have time to write them [fingers crossed]) until I have at least five or six chapters completely typed out.

I apologize again for my lack of time and creativity. If anyone has any ideas of how they want this story to go, let me know! It is going to be a relatively short story.

I hope you guys are eagerly waiting for the next chapter. While you are waiting, you might want to do what I have to do and reread the first few chapters.

Sorry again!

- Arielle


End file.
